Tunder And Sparks
by Mihashi-Harumi-chan
Summary: A VolknerxOC oneshot. Your boss, your friend, the only one you love doesn't seem to be interested, but what if the sparks come back when you least expect it?


_**~*~/*\~*~ **__**Thunder and Sparks**____**~*~/*\~*~**_

Amber opened her eyes and stared at the empty wall on the other side of her bedroom. She had been awake for a while now, but hadn't bothered coming out of bed yet. She didn't feel tired enough to fall asleep, but couldn't seem to find the energy to throw the covers off her and get out of her bed.

She had been feeling like this a lot for the past few weeks. It was like she had lost her will to be energetic. Instead she had turned bored and tired, as if a large cloak of unknown sadness and confusion had wrapped itself around her heart. But she finally knew why she felt like this. The gym leader of Sunyshore City, her 'boss' to call him something, had been really bored lately simply due the fact there hadn't been any worthy trainers. He hadn't been beaten by anyone in months and he had lost his spirit and will to battle. Instead he had been doing useless stuff like renovating the gym and Amber even saw him knit a scarf once. Why – out of all the things he could knit – did he knit a scarf? It was never cold enough in this city to wear one!

Something big and warm rolled over, and snored loudly. It was now laying on her legs, trapping them and stopping her blood from flowing to her legs, causing them to turn numb sooner than she had expected. Whatever it was, really had to lose weight, though it was keeping her legs warm, which was nice. Amber turned her head to see what the big thing was. Apparently, it was her Luxio that was sleeping on her legs. Slowly, Amber could feel her still sleeping Pichu slide off her head onto her other Pokémon – a large, still half sleeping Luxray. The Pichu didn't seem to be waking up from this sudden change though and continued sleeping undisturbed. The Luxray on the other hand opened one of his eyes and looked up, but couldn't see what was on his head. He lifted its large head from its legs and bend forward – kind of like he was nodding. This caused the Pichu to fall off his head too and the yellow fluff ball fell on the wooden floor, still not waking up. The Lion Pokémon opened his second eye and looked up at Amber as if to tell her that he really didn't like having little yellow fluff balls falling on his head and then closed both of his eyes again, trying to catch some more sleep.

The Luxio that was still laying on her legs, kept snoring and Amber sighed. She threw her covers off her and finally jumped out of her bed, careful not to jump on her Pichu, that suddenly jumped up as well and began running circles around Luxray who was trying really hard to ignore the little hyper ball of fluff.

Amber opened her bedroom door and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed and called her Pokémon to follow her down the stairs for some breakfast. After she fed her loyal friends, and at some breakfast herself, Amber looked at the clock. It was time to go to the gym.

~*~/*\~*~ At The Gym ~*~/*\~*~

Amber opened the doors to the gym and smiled slightly to herself. The weird smell that existed in this gym had always seemed to make her feel better. She walked through the large building and searched for Volkner, the gym leader, to tell him she was present and ready to fight any idiot who was stupid enough to show up and challenge the gym leader. It took her a while to find him, but eventually tapped the blonde on his shoulder.

"Good morning," She said, smiling.

"Morning to you too." He simply said, and then turned back to what he had been doing. "Go to your post. We won't be open for very long today, I want to have a long training session with everyone today." Raising an eyebrow, Amber nodded and made her way to her 'post', the corner nearest to Volkner. Everyone who wanted to battle him, had to fight her first. But usually, they didn't come near her because they weren't strong enough. They'd always get defeated by others, and if they were good enough to reach Amber, they'd end up losing to her. They'd never reach Volkner.

But after a long time, there hadn't been a single trainer to challenge her, let alone Volkner, and Amber was getting bored and fed up with it. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She knew that she wasn't the only one who was getting bored after such a long time of no battles. But what could be done about it? All she could do was stand there and hope for a good trainer to come soon.

"Hey, you! Wake up! I'm here to fight you!" A loud, annoying voice yelled after a little while. Amber opened one eye and slightly lifted her head to look up at the person who was standing in front of her. It was a kid, not older than 15, who looked eager enough to think he'd win. The guy seemed to be very energetic and excited to be here. She had to say, it was quite impressive that he got this far without any fail. But by the look of him and the aura that surrounded him, excitement was all there was. He didn't seem to have much skills, but looks could be deceiving. She had to be careful and smart, no matter what he looked like.

Amber sighed again, slowly pushing herself from the wall she had been leaning against for what had seemed like an hour to her – if not longer. Being a member of the gym could be so boring, especially if most trainers didn't make it very far once they got here. But then again, this was the toughest gym in all of Sinnoh.

"All right, loudmouth, bring it." She said, not really in the mood for another worthless battle. "Just make it quick, I've been bored all day and the gym leader ordered us to have a long training session after today and I'm NOT in for a head ache."

"Whatever, let's battle! I will beat you and then face the gym leader and become the best Pokémon trainer in all of Sinnoh!"

"And there's the head ache, now what did I tell you, dipshit!" The guy glared and held out a Pokéball. Even though he pretended to look intimidating and tough, his real attitude had not changed at all. He was quick tempered but excited and it looked like he was still very eager to win this battle. "Well, show me what you've got."

The boy threw the pokéball high in the air, screaming: "Machoke! Show them what you can do!" The large muscular Pokémon appeared on the large battlefield, showing off his muscular arms with a big smirk on its face.

Amber tossed her Pokéball in the air and caught it in her hand again, repeating this a few times while carefully watching the large Machoke in front of her. She shrugged.

"Fine then," she said, striking a pose. "Luxio!" The blue and yellow Pokémon appeared on the battlefield and glared Machoke, trying to intimidate him. Which seemed to work. The Machoke did one step back, but tried his best not to get too frightened. "Hmpf, Luxio isn't that scary… Now, let's begin. Luxio! Thunder Shock!" A large bolt of pure electricity hurled through the room and struck the Machoke, leaving him with severe damage. "Heh, he looks like a ballerina with all those golden glitters surrounding him. All he needs left is a tutu." Amber said, referring to the aftershock Machoke got and the few sparkles that still surrounded him and prevented him from moving for a couple of seconds.

"Shut up! C'mon Machoke! Get up! We cannot lose yet!" The boy yelled and the Machoke got up, doing some body-builder poses to show he was all right. "That's the spirit! Now , use Wake-Up Slap and show them who is better!" The Machoke ran forward to grab Amber's Luxio and smack him into a new Universe.

"Luxio, jump in the air and get him with Spark!" Luxio did as he was told and jumped in the air, but slightly too close to the Machoke. This was the large reptile-like body builder's chance and he grabbed one of Luxio's legs, stopping him from going any further.

"Machoke! Use Seismic Toss!" The Machoke then used great force and grabbed the Pokémon tightly, before jumping high into the air himself. He then threw the Lion Pokémon on the floor.

Amber gasped. She hadn't expect the guy to be smart enough to think of that, and she definitely didn't expect the Machoke to be so fast. Usually, her Luxio was faster than other Pokémon, but this Machoke was definitely quick. She twitched her eye and glared.

"Bastard! Luxio! Are you all right?" The Luxio tried to get up. Slowly he managed to stand again, but one of his legs seemed to be injured badly. He couldn't stand on it, and that was enough for Amber to understand he couldn't go on anymore. "Good job, sweetie, you can come back now." She held out her Pokéball and the Pokémon was sent back. She then took out another Pokéball, which she quickly tossed high into the air, sending a red spark which later formed itself into a small, somewhat confused Pichu. It looked around with big eyes, a large smile appearing on its face as it started twirling and pointing at random things.

She sighed. She had to admit her Pichu was insane, but she couldn't blame him. Volkner had completely renovated the gym, and Pichu hadn't really been out of his Pokéball much in this building, because she knew he'd just run off somewhere. Curious Pokémon could be such a drag.

"What the heck is that?" The kid asked, laughing. "How can a Pokémon so small be tough?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I do not have an answer to that… Pichu! Machoke stole your berries this morning! Go get them back!" Suddenly, the Pichu stopped twirling around and stared straight at the Machoke. First it seemed just as confused as when he just got out of his Pokéball, but then it became mad. A glare appeared on his face and it started yelling in his own strange language at the Machoke. Electrical sparks came from the red sacks on his cheeks, simply out of pure anger.

"Oh, geez. Don't be such an idiot. Machoke! Finish this crybaby with a Low Kick!" The Machoke Jumped towards the small yellow fluff and stuck out his left foot, to kick the Pokémon with great force and finish the Pichu off in one shot.

"Pichu, avoid his attack and do a Thunder Shock!" The Pichu jumped aside, avoiding the Machoke's attack, and made a quick twist, so it was facing Machoke's back. "Now, Thunder Shock!" The red sacks on Pichu's cheeks began shooting small sparks of electricity, which soon turned into a larger amount. A jolt of sparkling electricity was shot at the Machoke, causing him to become even more damaged. It got so bad, the aftershocks prevented him from moving at all.  
>"Machoke! Machoke, please get up! We can still win this! Come on!" Amber raised an eyebrow and sighed, shaking her head slightly.<p>

"Pichu! Finish it with a Quick Attack!" The yellow Pokémon titled its head happily and then ran at the already paralyzed Machoke with great speed, tackling him down to the floor and knocking him out cold.

"NO!"

"Yes." Amber said, sarcastically. Her Pichu began running circles around her happily, obviously proud of what he had accomplished all by himself. "Yes, hunny, you've done well." She said to the hyperactive fluff. But it wouldn't stop running. "Seriously, what do I feed you?" She titled her head to the side and then looked at the guy in front her who seemed to be really angry. "Listen kid, that was a good match. But by the look on your face, you don't have any Pokémon left and you hate losing. Sorry, but I can't help you. Come back when you're stronger."

The kid left, obviously angry that she dared to speak like that, but it was true. He had lost and he couldn't defeat the Gym leader if he couldn't beat her. But she had to admit, that Machoke of his was stronger than she had expected. And a lot faster too. He was trained well.

"That was a quite entertaining match to see." A familiar, cool, voice called from her side. Amber turned around and blushed slightly. "Some of your techniques need some work though… but you did a good job anyways. I expect you to be on route 222 in 15 minutes. Everyone is already waiting there." Amber nodded and smiled before picking up her still, hyper Pichu. It looked at her confused when he got stopped from running circles through the room. Amber held up his Pokéball and the Pichu reached out to touch it. The second he touched the ball, he got sucked back into it and Amber left the gym.

~*~/*\~*~ Route 222 ~*~/*\~*~

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there was a small breeze that made the heat more bearable. Amber took a deep breath of the sweet nature and smiled as she walked towards the small group of trainers that she worked with at the gym. She waved and the rest sighed in relieve, telling her to hurry up next time because they didn't like waiting. Quickly, she apologized to everyone and then looked around to find Volkner.

"Yo," She said, holding up her hand as a greeting.

"Ah, there you are. All right everyone, let's go."

Everyone let their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and started jogging through Route 222. They talked to each other, or completely focused on the running. It didn't seem to be very long before they stopped though it had actually been a full hour. "All right everyone, good job." Volkner said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He looked up at the sky and sighed, smiling slightly at the rest of the gym trainers. "You can all go home now. Good job everyone, see you tomorrow." He turned serious again and sat down on the cold groun, leaning his back against the tree behin him. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and ignored whatever comments the trainers gave before they left back to the city. Amber shrugged and looked at her Pokémon. "I'm kind of... in for another round. Let's go guys!" she said, waving at Volkner even though she knew he couldn't see it, and then began to run again. One more time they'd run through Route 222 and then she'd go home.

After half an hour of running through Route 222, Amber stopped and lay down in a field of very tall grass. She sighed, trying to catch her breathe and laughed a little. She felt really good for being able to hold on for so long without dying. Her Pokémon seemed to be completely worn out too, which wasn't very surprising. They had run a lot faster than she had, and Luxio and Pichu even played with each other until Amber would arrive where they had stopped and then continue running again. Where they got the energy, Amber would never know. "C'mon guys, you can rest." she said, sitting up and let them return to their Pokéballs. As she had put the POkéballs next to her on the ground, Amber lay back down on the ground and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard the grass moving, causing her to sit up straight again and look around for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. "Who's that!" She yelled. Then a very large - and fat - Purugly showed itself. It stared at her, seemingly bored but angry too, as if it was going to attack soon. Amber gulped, getting a little scared. That thing was massive and probably never heard of a diet before. It looked really heavy too, and the intimidating expression it had on its face scared the hell out of her. Amber moved back slightly, not wanting to scare or anger the Purugly, but that was all she did. The Pokémon did one step closer to her and Amber stiffened. She couldn't move at all as she stared into the bored orbs of the fat Pokémon in front of her. Her fear made her forget about her own Pokémon, that were in their Pokéballs not even a whole feet away from her. What did it want? Would it attack her? Nothing good could ever come from a Pokémon such as this one. She had experienced that when she was little...

_Amber ran through Route 222, ignoring her mother's yelling for her not to go too far. "Wild Pokémon might come out~! So be careful, sweetie!" Her mother kept saying, but then again, Amber didn't care. She wanted to see what was outside the large city she had lived in so far. And how she liked it. The water, the sand, the few people that worked there and the trees and the realy tall grass. That grass was a great place to play hide-and-seek in with her parents. She would surprise her mother by hiding there and jump out when her mother was close enough. Giggling at her masterplan, Amber ran through the tall graas, searching for a good place to sit and wait for her mother, who had obviously lost her child. After a few minutes of waiting, Amber got bored and got up, trying to look over the grass and find her mother. Then, she heard the grass rustle. She turned around, smiling brightly. "MAMA~! wait... you're not my mom..." She said, looking into the eyes of a very large and overweight Pokémon. It glared at her, obviously mad at her even though she had no idea why. Right as she was about to put a step back, the big cat like Pokémon jumped towards her, its large claws pointing at her. The thing was going to rip her open and eat her! IT WOULD GET EVEN FATTER! Amber's eyes widened and she covered her face with her arms, screaming in fear of being attacked by the big Pokémon. _

_Then someone called out: "Pikachu! ThunderShock!" From there on, all she could hear was the sound of what seemed to be thunder and a cry of pain from the fat Pokémon. Amber looked through her fingers and watched the big Pokémon fall to the ground. gulping, she removed her hands from her face that was now wet from tears that had been falling from her eyes from fear. In front of her was a boy, probably a year or two older than her. He was blonde and had blue eyes, and the Pikachu she heard him call earlier was sitting on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" The boy asked her, but she didn't say anything. He then waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello~ earth to... girl!" Amber blinked a few times and then nodded slightly. The boy sighed and smiled. "Good. What were you doing here anyways? It's dangerous in these places! Wild Pokémon can come and attack you out of nowhere." That's what her mother had said too... "Are you from Sunyshore?" Amber nodded. "Cool, we can go back together. It's not save here, especially not if this thing wakes up." _

Amber slowly got back to reality. She was still staring at the large Purugly, which had been the first Pokémon she had ever seen, and the first Pokémon to ever sattack and care her. No matter how many times she would see one of these, she'd always freak out and sometimes end up crying. It still gave her nightmares, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get over her fear of them.

But right as she got a hold of one of the Pokéballs next to her, the Purugly sprang up high into the air, ready to attack her and rip her apart. Immediately Amber dropped the Pokéball in her hand on the ground and held one arm in front of her face. This was it, it was over.

"Raichu, Thunder!" The loud sound of sparkling Thunder echoed through the grass field. The sound of something heavy - most likely fat - dropping on the floor, got Amber's mind to start working again and she removed the arm from in front of her face and looked up at the same blonde boy as when she was younger. But just like Amber, this boy had grown up too. And he didn't seem happy.

The large Raichu tilted his head slightly, sparks of electricity still coming from his cheeks as it looked down at the Purugly so it could attack again if the Pokémon would get back up.

Volkner sighed, rubbing the back of his head and then crossed his arms. "Now, that was quite disappointing..." He said. "What am I supposed to do with you?" Amber remained silent, feeling really stupid for making the same mistake as she did when she was little. And the worst part was that this time, she did bring Pokémon, just didn't use them. She looked at the ground, a small tear running down her cheek onto the ground. "Are you all right?" Volkner asked after a short silence. He probably noticed that she was crying. Just like when they first met. Nodding slightly, Amber wiped away her tears, picked up her Pokéballs and slowly rose to her feet. "All right then, let's go back. We're done training for today..."

As they walked back to Sunyshore City through Route 222, Amber was feeling uncomfortable. How she hated it when she couldn't accomplish something and someone else had to do it for her. Her fear had taken the best of her, and she just couldn't stand it. Especially not when he had to be the one to save her. Again.

Volkner's Raichu smiled brightly, speaking randomly in his own language as he walked between them happily. It was probably still excited about winning against that fat cat earlier. Maybe he was hoping for a treat or something when they'd get back to the city.

"I'm sorry." Amber said after a small while. She hated the silence there had been between them. And it wasn't just now, there had been some silence between them for quite some years. She hated that silence too. In fact, … she just hated everything. 'Everything' is a lot less to remember anyways.

There came no answer to what she said. Maybe he had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I'm sorry for being scared. I'm sorry that you had to come over and save my ass again." She sighed before adding in a whisper: "I'm sorry I love that kind of attention and miss the fun we used to have…" Volkner stopped walking and Amber smacked her forehead. "Shit." She did a few small steps to the side. "Yeah, well uhm… thanks and I'll see you later." She said and ran back to the city.

~*~/*\~*~ Sunyshore City ~*~/*\~*~

Finally arrived back in the city she grew up in, Amber opened the door to her house and quickly shut it behind her. She ran to the kitchen, her breathing difficult and hard. She was tired and yet full of energy. She was so stupid.

She opened one of the cabins and took out a bowl, which she put on the table. She then grabbed a box of cereal from another cabin and filled the bowl with the food. Right after she put back the box of cereal and was about to open the fridge for some milk, Amber tripped. She tried to grab the kitchen table but missed and threw over the bowl of cereal, making it land on her head.

Cereal was spread over the entire kitchen floor and Amber sighed, her left eye twitching in anger and frustration. As she started cursing, her Pokémon freed themselves from their Pokéballs. Luxray and Luxio sat down on the floor, somewhere without much cereal, and Pichu did its newest victory dance and began eating the cereal from the floor.

Amber sighed, removing the bowl from her head and slowly getting up, only to slip over some cereal and fall back on her butt. "DAMN IT." She yelled and took off her shoes, throwing them against the wall. Her Luxray helped her up, letting Amber lean on him and together they walked out of the kitchen, leaving the Pichu in his cereal heaven.

"I hate myself, I hate today, I hate my stupid comment… how could I have said that?" The Luxio came from the kitchen and jumped on the couch, resting his head on her lap, closing his eyes. The Luxray smacked it with its tail, growling as a warning. "Leave it… He's not to blame… C'mon, let's go to bed early today." The Luxio jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, followed by Amber who already had forgotten about the Pichu still eating her cereal. Luxray on the other hand, went to the kitchen and poked the Pichu with its paw.

The little Mouse Pokémon, looked up at the big blue Lion and titled its head slightly. It's cheeks were puffed up, most likely filled with cereal – like a hamster does – and then it started chewing on the food. It was quite amusing to see how it tied to chew on all of the food, even though it was obvious he had stuffed too much food in his mouth.

The Luxray poked Pichu's cheek with its paw, causing some cereal to fall out of its mouth and then turned around again, ready to go upstairs. The Pichu got the hint and quickly swallowed the remaining cereal and climbed on Luxray's star shaped tail, swinging it like it was a swing. Then they went upstairs too.

The next morning was pretty much the same as the one before. Amber was feeling down and didn't have any energy to get out of her bed. She was staring at the ceiling, stroking the spiky fur of her Luxray, that had slept on the bed next to her. He only did that when he knew something was really wrong, she knew this, but there was nothing for him to be worried about. All that could happen was that Volkner would never talk to her again.

She'd feel humiliated by this for the rest of her life. There was no escaping that faith. Amber closed her eyes, hoping to sleep some more, or at least to calm herself down. She wouldn't go to the gym today – or ever again. It was probably better to move from Sunyshore to somewhere more quiet, like Sandgem Town. She had always wanted to travel through Sinnoh anyways, so this might be the perfect chance.

Finally she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her Luxray swiftly jumped up and titled its head slightly, his way of asking her if she was okay. Amber simply nodded and patted his head before getting out of bed. Her other Pokémon – Luxio – woke up as well and followed Amber down the stairs, while her Luxray first threw the still sleeping Pichu on its back and then walked downstairs.

Amber looked at the cereal that had been laying on her floor since yesterday evening. She sighed and began cleaning the floor and then gave it another try to fill a whole bowl with cereal and milk, without dropping it, and eating it without spilling any. As she succeeded she looked into the mirror in the hall and gave her mirror reflection thumbs up. She had done well so far. The only problem now was how she was going to tell everyone she was going to leave and why. Especially Volkner. She didn't want – or have the courage – to ever speak to him again.

Shaking her head, Amber walked back up the stairs to get dressed. When she was done, and began brushing her teeth, someone knocked on the door. "Door is open!" She managed to yell, but didn't know if the person heard what she had said. So just in case, she sent her Pokémon to the door to make them understand they could come in.

As soon as she had finished brushing her teeth, Amber went down stairs again to meet whoever had just come into her house so early in the morning. What the hell did they want anyways? Hopefully, it wasn't Volkner. That would be bad.

She entered the hall but saw no one, so she quickly opened the door, maybe the person was still outside. Again no one. Maybe they had left because she hadn't opened the door for them. Oh, whatever, they'd come back later and if not… well, too bad for them. She closed the door again, and turned around to go back up the stairs to pack her bags for her new journey – yes, she walked those stairs a lot, she should try to run a marathon once! – when she heard her Luxio make a strange but happy sounding noise. Amber raised an eyebrow and made her way to the living room. She saw her Luxray lay on the floor, his eyes closed and his attention gone. Her Luxio was sitting on the other side of the room, playing with a Raichu. And her Pichu was … well, he looked really drunk but she didn't have any alcohol in the house so that couldn't be it. He had probably eaten the 'mushrooms' in the neighbor's garden again.

The Pichu walked – more like wobbled – randomly through the room as it looked around, obviously becoming confused about where he was. And without him noticing, he wobbled on towards a rather large pair of shoes. Knowing Amber's Pichu, it didn't have any clue what he was doing and where he was going. And as expected, it soon walked against the shoe and fell on its small fluffy butt. It shook his head and looked at the large shoe, before smiling happily, his eyes sparkling, and he got up. He hugged the front of the shoe and then crawled on it and sat in it. He looked around happily, obviously proud of this accomplishment: sitting in a shoe.

But those weren't her shoes. So… then who's shoes were they? And speaking of things that weren't hers… that Raichu wasn't hers either…. She had a Pichu. And that little fluff had just sat himself down in a shoe.

"Crap…" she muttered to herself and continued her search for the mystery – that we call a human being – that had come into her house. Amber looked around and finally found something that looked like blonde hair, that was sticking up from behind the couch. She coughed, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the person that was hiding behind the couch to show their face.

The unknown person finally noticed Amber was in the room and was about to get up but hit his head.

"Ow, damn, ouch…" The person got up, rubbing his head in pain and smiled. "uh, hi, Amber!" It was Volkner. He held up his keys. "I dropped them, so I picked them up."

"Uh-huh, but Volkner, uhm.. what are you doing here?"

"Well, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for some time, and lately you seem a little off.." He said, moving away from behind the couch and sitting down. Amber laughed.

"Hear who's talking!" Volkner sighed.  
>"True… look, there's been two things that have been bothering me…" He frowned, probably thinking which to say first. "The first thing is just.. I'm bored. All the time. There haven't been any good Pokémon trainers in ages, so I kind of.. lost my fighting spirit I guess." Amber nodded, not really sure what to say to that. She knew that there hadn't been much people that ever beat Volkner, simply because he was too strong, and it was only natural one would get bored if you keep winning.<p>

"Yes, everyone noticed that." There was a little silence. "So what's the other thing then?" More silence. "Volkner?" She waved her hand in front of the blonde man who seemed to be completely lost in thought.

"Heh, yeah. You see, lately, I have been feeling a little weird. First, I didn't know what it was, but I figured it out now."

"Then why the heck are you here?" Volkner chuckled, getting up from the couch. He ran his hand through his hair, his other hand in his pocket.

"Because, you foolish person," He opened his eyes and put his hand on the side of Amber's face. "You're the reason I feel strange." Right before Amber could say anything, she felt his lips touch hers. It didn't really occur to her what was happening, until they broke apart.

"I-I think I can stay a while longer…" Amber said, her face flushing a deep red.

"Wait.. you were leaving Sunyshore?"

"No….." She lied, looking at the floor.

"So..., I just said all that just when you were about to leave this city?"

"Just shut up." Amber said, smiling brightly before kissing him again.


End file.
